Healing Wounds
by InukiStar
Summary: Sequel of "From another world". After Gaiden, the Troopers came back from their mission in the United States and they have to deal with the girls who didn't like to be have been left behind and their friends who have invisible wounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Troopers and their universe do not belong to me but to their respective creators (whose name escapes me at the moment). Azhure, Orion and Silver belong to me and as for Aikyo and Rin, these characters belong to my friends Annette and Linda Marie.

About the story: I mainly wrote this fanfic for me and my two friends so yes, there will be pairings and yes, there will be romance. However, the story is mainly about the Troopers and how they will deal with a new threat. Love stories are on the side but not the main subject of this story. Also, I wrote that like I was reading a manga so if you want to have a better idea about the facial expressions and the action scenes, do the same.

About comments: Feel free to send me constructive comments about the story.

About misspellings: English is not my first language so, despite the fact that I'm not an awful writer, I'm sure there is grammar errors and misspellings in my chapters. Do not be shy to tell me about it and I shall correct the mistake right away. For future references, feel free to also explain to me the mistake to not repeat it. ^-^

Healing wounds

Chapter 1: How to deal with betrayal

"Rin, we shouldn't be doing this," Azhure whispered.

"It's alright, Azhure. I know what I'm doing. Just follow my lead," Rin answered with a husky deep voice. "Don't be afraid. No one will catch us."

"But Aikyo would be furious if she knew what we were doing while she's asleep." The magician's voice was pleading but at the same time, she wanted to do this.

"Just take your hand and put it here... Yes... That's it. Now slide down slowly...right there. Good girl. You're going to love this. Now scoop it and put it in your mouth..."

The strong light from the ceiling suddenly filled the room, startling Azhure while Rin froze on the spot. Aikyo gave them a hard look, not believing what she was witnessing.

"This is not what it looks like!" Azhure said quickly.

"You mean you're not eating ice cream at 4am? Then please, enlighten me." The silver hair girl crossed her arms on her chest and waited for her friends to explain the situation. It was an early Thursday morning in Nasuti's house and the girls were alone. Without any notice, the guys flew to the United States a few days ago with Nasuti and Jun, leaving them alone in the house. Why did they leave them behind? They didn't know and it was making them angry, especially Azhure.

"Ok so yeah, we are eating ice cream," Rin confessed. "But we saved you your favorite," the tomboy continued, winking handsomely at her. She knew how to handle her friend to avoid fights and she was, once again, successful. Aikyo grinned, took a spoon and joined them in their ice cream morning frenzy.

"Do you think they're alright?" Azhure finally asked after a few minutes of eating. More than anything, she was worried about her friends but she knew the feeling will pass once they're home, safe and sound. Once they were safe, she will turn into an angry beast that will ask for an explanation about why she was left behind.

"I think they are," Rin replied with a nod before sticking out her tongue, a sign she was working to get more ice cream from the box. "I will feel less guilty to beat them up to death when they come back." Little did she and Azhure know that Aikyo was the most wounded of them all but she kept her feelings to herself. Things were starting to get serious between her and Shin and him vanishing with barely a good reason made her wonder if she didn't make a mistake. Wasn't she trustworthy enough to know why he left with his friends to another country? Wasn't she comprehensive enough?

"Whatever you do, leave Shin to me," the water user said between two scoops of ice cream.

As if fate was granting their silent wish, the trio heard some noise from the entrance, soon followed by male voices and a female one. The whispers were barely audible, but they were making enough noises to be heard all the way to the kitchen. Aikyo was the first one to get up and run to the entrance. When Azhure and Rin joined her, bringing their spoons and ice cream boxes along, the girl had already lit the lights and gave Shin one of the deadliest glares a man never received from a woman. The Suiko bearer felt a cold shiver going down his spine and saw from the corner of the eye his Trooper friends carefully stepping back. Shin carefully swallowed and gave Aikyo a shy smile.

"Good morning. I was not expecting you to be up at this hour," he told her. But his smile had no effect. Aikyo gave him the cold look. He knew he had to explain. He sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Aikyo, I'm sorry if you feel like I abandoned you," he started.

"You think I 'felt' abandoned?" she asked coldly. "More like I was tossed aside." She was hurt. She was so angry that tears were now filling her eyes. Shin felt the pain and took a step toward her.

"I didn't want to put you in danger," he continued as he carefully kept on stepping closer to her. He didn't care if they were making a scene in front of his friends. He actually prepared himself mentally for this encounter since he stepped into the plane to fly back home. And he wasn't the only one. The entire group thought about this meeting and quite frankly, they didn't know what to tell the girls.

Just as Aikyo was considering softening her expression a little bit, a big yawn interrupted this moment. Everyone turned to find the source of the yawn and saw little Jun in Ryo's arms, rubbing his eye with his fist. The girls' eyes got wider.

"Are we home yet?" the boy asked innocently. The water user turned bright red. Still, her voice remained calm but went even colder than before. Siberian colder.

"Shin," she started as she joined her hands together, "how bringing a child with you to the United States do whatever you had to do is not dangerous while me, a girl with the power to fill your lungs with water and drown you without a trace, is dangerous?"

"Ryo, she's scaring me," Jun whispered to black hair boy with a scared expression on his face.

"You don't know the half of it," Ryo said with a sweatdrop. The brown hair Trooper didn't know what to answer. It was finally Shuu who replied to her and the girls didn't like the answer one bit.

"It was none of your business, that's why we left you here," he stated.

"Shuu!!" exclaimed Nasuti and Shin together but it was too late. Aikyo's face changed yet again. Her cold expression melted away to reveal a hurt individual. Her fears were confirmed at those words: she was not part of his world.

Without a word, she turned around and ran to Azhure's room before slamming the door. Shin covered his eyes with his hand, ashamed and discouraged. Rin sighed and looked at Shuu. She sure was angry at him for making her friend cry but she surprised everyone when she spoke.

"I kind of figure it was something like that, but you didn't have to say it to her like that," the tomboy said with a surprising calm voice. "She was worried sick about you. We all were. You could have considered that before throwing it at her face." Shuu blinked and felt very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like it you know. This wasn't a pleasure trip you know." At those words, Seiji removed silently his shoes, took his luggage and went upstairs without a word. Rin and Azhure had interrogation marks over her heads but the Troopers just sighed. Ryo soon followed him, taking Jun to his room with him.

"What happened?" Azhure finally asked when the red warrior closed the door of his room.

"We'll discuss this in the morning," Nasuti said with a sad smile. "Well, later in the morning. We just came back and we need to settle down a bit if you don't mind. I will explain everything to you, Azhure, I promise."

Azhure slowly nodded to Nasuti. Since her return, Azhure has been living in the house with Nasuti and the guys and the long brown hair girl became somewhat an older sister to her. The boys were surprised to see their connection and how Azhure easily listened to Nasuti and always sought advices from her. Touma really wished this would help her to feel at home and stay in their world for good.

As the girls went to Azhure's room to deal with a heartbroken Aikyo, the rest of the Troopers and Nasuti returned to their respective rooms. Touma entered his room and saw Seiji already preparing for bed. After this adventure, the green warrior was surely longing for a good bed to rest. But it was hard to tell: the blond teenager barely told anything to his friends since his rescue. Touma just smiled and nodded to him. His nod returned, he focused on his own suitcase.

"Geez, you guys are really inconsiderate, you know that?" Orion said, popping his head through Touma's suitcase. The boy jumped back, startled then glared at the ghost's head.

"Orion! Do you mind?"

"What? It's not like I'm disturbing a private moment, am I? Besides, you're not even naked. Not that it would have made any difference to me," the ghost replied with indifference. Touma blushed but he wasn't even sure why. He looked back at Seiji who just ignored the ghost. These two have been ignoring one and the other since Azhure came back. No one knew why they hated each other so much.

"Can we just come back without being jumped on? We had a rough time you know," he replied to Orion.

"You think they didn't? Waiting here, wondering why you left and why you will come back? My sister had to call her friends to not remain alone in this big house."

"Why? It's not like she was in danger," Touma said, blinking. Why would Azhure asked for company? Wasn't she used to being alone?

"I cannot tell you why. It's up to her to face her demons."

"Is she ok?"

"Depends what you mean by ok. You better talk to her about what Shuu just said about this whole 'not your business' thing. Trust me; you don't want my sister to interpret this the wrong way." Since her return, Orion has been working with Touma to make Azhure stay on Earth. The princess was very stubborn and changing her mind was hard and long but their teamwork was slowly getting to her. Of course, she didn't know a thing about it and Orion made sure it will remain this way until she's ready to hear their plot. That was, according to Orion, a possibility to think of in about 10 years at best.

"Yeah… But you know, he's not entirely wrong."

"I know that but if you want her to stay, she must feel like she belongs here. Honesty is your best bet here. She's not a child. Speaking of child, what were you thinking bringing a child with you?"

"Nasuti and Jun always come with us when we have trouble. They are a great help. They already have proven themselves during our fight with Arago. We thought it was just a research mission. Turned out it was more than that." He looked back at Seiji again and saw his friend already asleep. Jet lag or not, Seiji couldn't stay awake any longer and was now deep asleep. Orion noticed his worry.

"He was missing at Ryo's birthday and you got worried. He left for New York, did he not?" Touma explained everything. The fake sword invitation. Their meeting with Luna. The possessed Korin armor. Everything. Orion nodded and flew out of the suitcase. "Just tell her what you told me and she will understand. Make sure she also understands it was something you guys had to do. You know, Trooper business." Touma nodded.

"But what are you doing here? I'm sure you could have wait that I rest before telling me all this," Touma asked. Orion let go a long sigh and rolled his eyes to the sky.

"Man, you don't want to stay around women when they cry unless you can do something about their crying."

"Azhure is…?"

"Of course not! Aikyo is, you idiot! I think it would be a miracle if she doesn't break up with Shin after this mess."

"Hey! Don't call me idiot, you overprotective freak!"

"What did you call me?" Orion replied with a nasty tone. Their teamwork was not always perfect but at least,they both worked toward the same goal: make Azhure understand she found a new home already.

***

Whether it was because of the jetlag or because they were worried about Aikyo, Shuu and Shin couldn't sleep and finally, around 8am, they went back downstairs. They were surprised to see Azhure in the kitchen alone, making breakfast.

"Good morning, Azhure," Shin told her with his usual smile. He wasn't sure how she will greet him but took a chance. He was relieved to see her smile back and greet both of them.

"Hey guys. I was not expecting you to be up at this hour," she told them.

"Well, I was…kind of worried about Aikyo," Shin confessed. "How…is she?"

"Seriously? She almost made a voodoo doll of you. And Shuu."

"What? Why me?" Shuu exclaimed.

"Hn. Because you were rude, that's why. We girls don't need more to hold a grudge you know."

"But…it's true it was none of your business! Seiji is our friend and it was our responsibility to find out what happened to him. He would have never miss Ryo's birthday!"

"Don't worry. I understand. I mean, I can't expect you guys to consider me close enough to bring me along to your adventures. I'm just a visitor. Not a close friend," she answered with a sad smile.

"Azhure…" Shin started but the white warrior held up her hand and shook her head. Shuu then understood how hurt her feelings were and thought that maybe, he should have said his opinion with more tact. He felt bad. He had to apologize and explain his opinion more clearly. Just as he opened his mouth to express himself, the door bell rang. Both Troopers blinked at each other, wondering who could be visiting them at this hour.

"Oh! Shiro is here already," Azhure said as she get on her feet and walked to the door. Shuu and Shin blinked again as the name didn't mean anything to them and followed her. Azhure opened the door and a tall teenager with long grayish hair and violet eyes stood behind it. He remained silent for a couple of seconds as he looked at Azhure.

"Hi," he finally said. "I came to get Rin and Aikyo."

"What?!" Shin and Shuu said in unison.

"Sure thing. You're early though," Azhure replied, inviting him in.

"I kind of understood that Aikyo wanted to leave quickly so I took the liberty of coming earlier," he said, ignoring Shuu and Shin.

"I'll see if they're ready. Wait here." Azhure left the three teenagers alone while she went back to her room.

"Stop staring," Shiro told without looking at the two Troopers. "It's embarrassing."

"Sorry. I'm Shuu. You are?"

"…I'm Shiro. Rin's friend. She called me this morning to come and get her and Aikyo home." His eyebrow twitched a little as he mentioned the early phone call. He was surely asleep when Rin called and it seemed he didn't like it. He wasn't the talkative type. Shin could see that so he just introduced himself to be polite and remained quiet afterwards. He was hoping to get a talk with Aikyo before she leaves the house. Shuu took care of the conversation but Shiro didn't look more interested to talk and just gave short and polite answers.

Finally, the girls arrived. Shiro looked relieved as he couldn't stand any more chat from Shuu. He was already here to do a favor to Rin and the last thing he wanted to do right now was to make new friends. He wouldn't mind to know them another time though. Rin looked in a good mood, but Aikyo, on the other hand, gave a cold look to Shin.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked him while she put her shoes on. "With the jetlag and everything, you need your sleep." She failed to hide her worry in her voice, but she tried to keep her angry face on.

"I was hoping we could talk," Shin told her.

"You should have told me it wasn't my business before you left! I was worried SICK about you! I'm your girlfriend! I thought I deserved to know about important things like Seiji missing and you guys going after him to discover if he was in danger or something!"

"I'm sorry…" the Suiko bearer replied but that did not calm down the water user.

"Sorry? You bring along Jun and Nasuti but you left me behind! How could you?!" Shin blinked at those words.

"You're jealous?"

"Of course I am! Why them more than me?"

"They are used to danger---"

"Used to danger!?"

"Aikyo, please calm down so we can talk about this more calmly." Shin was sincere in his apology but he saw that nothing he was saying was making Aikyo feel any better. He finally hugged her tenderly and whispered to her ear. "I love you and I'm truly sorry for how we behaved. Please forgive me. I will never do it again, I promise." That was all Aikyo wanted to hear. She hugged him back tightly. After a few minutes, Shiro sighed.

"Don't tell me I was taken out of bed for no reason," he said. He tried to not sound too harsh but Aikyo and Shin didn't hear him.

"Nah. I'm coming with you," Rin replied.

"W-what? You are?" Shuu said with surprise.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I have things to do and I must get ready for school and stuff. I'm sure Shin will take Aikyo home when she's ready," she told Shuu with a smile.

"B-But I have to explain what I said last night to you."

"What? Why? I totally agree with you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. It was Trooper's business right? You guys come a long way. I understand you didn't want us meddling in your affairs."

"But…"

"It's ok, really. Don't worry about it. I was pissed at first but now that I know you why you left, I'm not mad anymore. I should have known you guys had a good reason. Just promise me you will not leave again without telling us where you go and why, ok? We're friend, aren't we?"

"Of course!" Shuu said without any hesitation.

"Then friends deserve to know things like that, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely. I'm sorry really…"

"Good! Then it's settled," she said with a beautiful smile that made Shuu blush a little. "I'll check on you guys in a few days but feel free to call me, alright?"

"S-Sure…"

He watched them leave, Shiro gently put an arm around Rin's shoulders to lead her out of the house then close the door behind him. While Shin and Aikyo went to the living room to discuss more privately, Shuu remained in front of the door, staring into space. Azhure went to his side, put her finger under his chin and lifted it up to help him close his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Healing wounds

Chapter 2: Everyone has issues

It was the end of the afternoon when Touma woke up. He was having a hard time with the jetlag and for a minute, he wasn't sure where he was. He scratched his head and stared at the wall until his neurons finally woke up and reminded him he was home with his friends. He looked at the bed beside his and was not surprised to see it empty and neatly done.

_Seiji must have been up for hours already_, he thought, rubbing his right eye with the palm of his hand. He finally dragged himself out of bed, dressed up and walked out, not minding his bed hair look. He wasn't planning of going out anyway so why worry about it?

The house was awfully quiet, but he didn't notice that. When Touma wakes up, he is very methodical: one thing at a time. And right now, he was hungry. During time of peace, the dark blue warrior wasn't as alert of his environment though he knew he should. However, there was no doubt that if a Masho or a dark warrior from the Youjakai would show up, he would be surprised but that would be the kind of kick to wake him up instantly.

As he was going downstairs, he caught a quick glimpse of Azhure in the living room. She seemed to be reading her magic book. It never came back alive since her near death experience. He somewhat felt relieved to see her there and went to the kitchen, without paying attention to anyone else he met on his way there. He opened the refrigerator door and put his head in it in hope to find something quick and decent to eat.

"You don't have to worry about Azhure. I already talked to her," said a feminine voice behind him. He turned around and saw Nasuti who was smiling at him. She shook her head when she saw his confused look. "We owed Azhure an explanation for leaving her behind, remember? You promised her this morning." Touma remained silent for some seconds before blinking a couple of times, finally remembering his promise. He slapped his forehead with his palm. "Don't tell me you forgot that."

"I'm so sorry. I really meant that but I just…" he sighed. "I'm just waking up. Give me a chance here."

"Don't worry about it. I figured you would wake up very late so I took the liberty of talking to her. I know how you are in the morning. Or rather, how you are in the afternoon." She said that with a fraternal tone.

"How did she take it?"

"Well… I think she and the others are angry at me. Jealous even." She leaned against the counter and taped it gently with her fingers, her chin resting on the back of her left hand. "Though she didn't voice it, I can tell she would have liked to come."

"It wasn't a leisure trip, Nasuti. People died. She could have been among them," Touma replied with a frown.

"I know. But she's not a kid, Touma. I was against bringing Aikyo and Rin because we didn't know what we were up against but Azhure could have been useful."

"No. She was safer here."

"Touma…"

The dark blue warrior took out things to make a sandwich and started preparing his meal. He knew his attitude looked overprotective and maybe it was because of Orion's influence. However, he took a decision when she came back: he didn't want her to fight again. She suffered so much and now, her fight was over. The last thing he wanted was to drag her in his fights. She deserved a peaceful life.

"You are so stubborn," finally said the brown hair girl. She straightened up and looked at the clock.

"Waiting for someone?" Touma asked as he put some mayonnaise on the bread.

"I'm just worried about Seiji and Ryo. Seiji insisted to go grocery shopping with Shin and Ryo, well, he left at dawn and we haven't heard from him since."

Touma stopped making his sandwich and remained quiet. Two of his friends walked out of their last fight injured and no medicine in the world could heal them. Ryo lost Luna, a girl he fell in love with, while Seiji has been tortured and lured into using his armor that was used to kill lots of innocent people in the United States. He didn't know what to do or what to say to them. He felt Nasuti's hand squeezed his shoulder gently. As he met her gaze, he saw she didn't know what to tell him to comfort him.

***

"Seiji, can you get the milk? I forgot to get it when we walked in the dairy aisle," the water warrior asked the warrior of light. They were waiting in line to pay for the grocery and Shin didn't want to lose their place as the cashier lady was particularly slow today.

"Sure thing, Shin," said his friend as he walked away.

"Seiji! It has to be 2% and you need get at least 5 of them! Oh! And don't take the Soja mark!!!"

Sweatdropping, Seiji made a gesture toward his friend to show him he understood the instructions and walked toward the dairy aisle, basket in hand. It wasn't his turn to go grocery shopping but since Ryo wasn't home, he took his place and went with Shin. He couldn't stand being home, with the others constantly watching over him. At least, he knew Shin wouldn't try to ask questions while they were alone. Even if he did, he wouldn't know how to answer. Did he feel guilty? Did he feel abused? Did he feel unworthy of his armor? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he didn't feel his usual self.

As he started to fill the basket, flashes of the brainwashing suddenly came into his mind. He couldn't stop them no matter how he tried to resist and tell his mind to stop. He put his hand over his eyes and waited for it to pass. A clerk passed and stopped besides him.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked Seiji. The warrior quickly blinked away the visions and looked at the clerk. "You look pale, sir. Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied with assurance. Once the clerk was reassured, Seiji finished filling the basket and went back to Shin.

"You surely took your time. It's almost our turn," his friend said with a small grin, teasing him. "What kept you?"

"Nothing," was all Seiji was able to answer.

***

The owner of the Rekka armor was not able to sleep after he went to bed. He watched over Jun who fell asleep in the bed next to his and once he was sure the boy and everyone else were deep asleep, he quietly walked out of the house and ran into the woods in search of his white tiger. Byakuen was always near the waterfall behind the house and without fail, this is where Ryo found him. Seeing his furry friend made him feel like his burden was lightly lifted and that made him smile.

He spent the whole day with the tiger. He told him everything about his trip in the United States: about Seiji, about Korin, but most of all, he talked about Luna; the girl who couldn't forget; the girl he failed to protect. The guilty feeling was impossible to shake away. He spent the entire day trying to figure out how to deal with it.

He wished he could go back in time to save her. Wouldn't that be easier? He could stop her from coming with them or prevent her to try to kill the mad scientist. The other option would be to prevent Touma to find the reporter. That way, she wouldn't have any reason to help them or be near them. She would be safe. But it was impossible…or was it?

The idea came to him by the end of the day. He doesn't really how he made the connection but he hurried home in hope it could work. As he arrived, Seiji was parking the car in the alley and got out with Shin, ready to take the grocery in. He quickly ran past them and after an unofficial greeting, he quickly opened the front door of the house. He tossed his shoes aside and started looking for Azhure. The search was short as she answered his calls immediately and he stopped his running once he got in the living room. He didn't notice Touma and Nasuti rushing after him, worried that something happened to him. The magician was sitting on the couch, her knees near her chest and her magic book on the arm of the couch, in the dim light the window was still providing. Ryo was standing in front of her, his back facing the door and his friends.

"I need to ask a huge favor," he started to say to Azhure. The girl blinked a couple of times, but he didn't give her the time to answer. "I want you to cast a spell that will take me back in time."

"What?" she asked him after some minutes of awkward silence. "Why would I do that?"

"I need to save someone. It's very important, please."

"But…I thought you already saved Seiji." The magician never knew the whole story about their adventure in the United States. When Nasuti came to talk to her, it was just to explain why she wasn't part of the trip. Azhure was actually too mad at the time to ask to know the whole story, so Ryo's request didn't make sense to her at all.

"Not Seiji! Luna! I have to save Luna!"

"Who's Luna?"

"I couldn't protect her. She came along with us to save Seiji and to avenge her brother but she didn't make it. I failed her. You have to take me back in time so I can save her!" It was hard for Azhure to see Ryo in pain because of the guilt he was feeling. She knew this pain all too well and the answer she was about to give him was not going to ease it.

"I'm sorry Ryo but…I can't do it," the girl replied as gently as she could.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" almost screamed the black haired young man. "You're a magician! A spell caster! Surely there's a spell in that book of yours that can do it!"

"Don't you think I would have used it by now if such a spell existed?" she told him with a small glare.

"Maybe you just didn't find it or didn't have the proper ingredients to do it! I'll help! Please, Azhure, you got to help me save her!"

"Ryo, my magic has nothing to do with your own definition of magic. I don't make magic potions or move a wand around to cast spells. My incantations are more complex than that and you have to understand they have certain limitations. Just because it's magic it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with it."

"No! There has to be a way! There has to be!" Ryo punched the wall out of anger and punched it again to feel better, but it didn't work.

"I know it's hard," Azhure told him with a painful expression. "I, too, thought I could find a spell to go back in time and save my brother and everyone else. To stop Silver before he could even reach my home was my dream during the first year. But to change history has its price."

"I'm willing to pay it!" the red warrior responded without a hint of hesitation.

"No, you're not. And few people are," she said as she closed her book.

"That's not true!"

"The only spell I've found to make it back in time requires a blood sacrifice. Death of countless souls just for a chance to change a little detail in your past to have the outcome you want." She looked at him straight in the eyes when she said that and a heavy silence fell in the room. Seeing she got all his attention, she went on. "And there are things you cannot change, no matter what. There are things like destiny, Ryo. And destiny needs balance. If you were to kill enough people and perform the ritual to go back in time to save her, you will lose someone equally important to you nonetheless."

"Stop it," Ryo said as he looked away. But Azhure didn't listen to his wish.

"It could have been someone of your family. It could have been Nasuti or Jun. Or it could have been Seiji! How would you feel, if he were to die instead of her? After everything you've been through together…"

"I said stop it!!" He couldn't believe his ears. Was she lying about the spell or about the balance destiny requires? Or was it all true? Whether it was true or not, it was too painful for him to listen anymore. The thought of trading someone else's life for Luna's just made him sick inside. "I get it…" he finally told Azhure with a broken voice. He walked out of the room and without a word, went to his room. As she couldn't bare the gazes of Nasuti and the other Troopers, the white magician also escaped to her room.

"What did I miss?" Orion said as he walked through a wall. All he received for an answer was a collective sigh.

***

_No matter how much she ran, she felt like she didn't move. The darkness around her frightened her but it was the shadow lurking in the darkness that truly struck fear into her heart. She could hear him laugh all around her. He was so close and yet so far at the same time. It took all her strength to not fall on her knees and cry._

"_What's the matter, princess?" said the familiar voice. "You thought you could get rid of me so easily?"_

"_Shut up! You're dead!" she screamed._

"_If I was, I wouldn't be here. What makes you think that my death wasn't an illusion?" Azhure took out her sais and randomly slashed the space around her in hope to hurt him. But Silver only chuckled at her weak attempt. "The ghost of your brother might also be an illusion that you created for yourself, to keep you from going insane."_

"_He's not! The ghost is real! It is my brother!"_

"_And those so-called friends, the Samurai Troopers and the two human girls, what makes you think they won't also turn against you like the others did?"_

"_They won't! I know they won't! If they hated me, Touma wouldn't have bothered to steal my sai from me and hide it to keep me here."_

"_Ah! So you're one of those girls huh? You like to be desired."_

"_Don't talk like you know me. I'm not like that!"_

"_Then, why did you leave in the first place? You KNEW your place wasn't here with them. What if I was faking my death? I could go back to them and use them to get you."_

"_I had my own reasons."_

"_Ah, playing the righteous heroine again. You know, this doesn't suit a cowardly princess like yourself. You should have died back then…with your brother!"_

"NO!!!" Azhure yelled as she sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. Soft rays of light were passing through her curtains and 5:37am was flashing on her alarm clock. The songs of the birds reached her ears and once she realized it was another nightmare, tension vanished from her face.

If someone asked her when the nightmares started, it would be impossible for her to say. She felt like they were haunting her since the beginning of her adventure. However, the nature of those nightmares changed when Silver died. Moreover, she didn't have them every night at first. But now, there wasn't a night where Silver wouldn't come in to her dreams and torment her.

She pushed the blankets aside and realized how sweaty she was. Luckily, the guys weren't up yet so she was able to take a quick shower before proceeding to the dining room. To her surprise, she saw Seiji at the table, drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," he said casually to her. "It's a surprise to see you up at this hour. You usually sleep a lot, though you can't beat Touma on this," he continued with a faint smile.

"Good morning, Seiji," she replied politely before sitting in front of him. "I thought you would still be affected by the jetlag like the others."

"I'm alright. My morning routine is very important. It's always a good start for me." Azhure just nodded to his statement and both of them went silent. Although Seiji presented her his apologies about the things he said to her after Touma lost his orb to Silver, their relationship always felt awkward. He didn't know how to act with her because of how he was acting toward her brother and as for her, she didn't know what to think of him.

"You're not eating?" he asked her as the minutes passed and he noticed she didn't move from her chair. Azhure just leaned on the table and closed her eyes.

"I'm not hungry," she replied before falling fast asleep. This reaction surprised even more Seiji. First, she was up way before her usual hour and then she fell asleep in front of him on the table. Something was wrong with her. The owner of Korin put his tea cup on the table and went to check a closer look on her. He frowned.

"I know you're there. Show yourself," he said without looking behind him. At those words, the ghost of Orion appeared.

"How did you know I was there?" the big brother asked.

"I can easily sense evil," Seiji replied with a glare to the ghost.

"Awww… Don't be that way with me. I'm not evil. I already told you. I couldn't let Touma see me when he went after my sister so I helped him by giving him the right hunches. That's all."

"And what about her? What proof do you have to make me believe you are not using her or controlling her for your own desires?"

"You are the paranoiac of the bunch, aren't you?" Just like his sister, Orion couldn't stand to be accused of something he wasn't but the bearer of Korin seemed to firmly believe he was a threat. Even if Orion was getting along fine with Touma, he could sense that the blue hair teenager was keeping his distances because of the warnings Seiji gave him. Everyone in the house seemed so, except Azhure. He gave up trying to convince them he was a good person and hoped somehow that his actions will speak louder than his words.

"I'm just cautious, that's all," the blond told the ghost with a cold tone.

"Seems to me that you don't know WHEN to be cautious." Seiji slowly turned his gaze toward Orion and stared hard at him. He knew what the ghost was implying and he knew that he wouldn't apologize for it even if it was uncalled for to say that.

"Mind your own business," was all that the green warrior said before taking Azhure in his arms and bringing her back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing wounds

Chapter 3: New starts are never easy

"School?" Azhure asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Don't look so surprised," Nasuti replied. "We already talk about this before."

"Yes but---"

"No buts. You're going. I have already done the enrollment for the school the guys are going. It is also the same school as Rin and Aikyo. You won't feel alone there."

"Hmm… I thought it would be better for me to find a job instead."

"We have already talked about that too. There is no job you can do here with your magic abilities. You are in a non magic world and you need to blend in. School will help you get the knowledge to fit in and it will broaden your horizon too. I'm sure there's a job in our world that will suit you but for that, you need to study and go to school."

The magician nodded after a short sigh. Nasuti was very determined about her attending to school and there was nothing to do to make her reconsider this decision. Azhure complied with her demand, but she didn't know how she would blend in considering she didn't know anything about school or the Japanese history and society. She will need her spells to help her out…without anyone else knowing.

The discussion closed, the two girls went to buy Azhure's school supplies. As they were shopping, the princess surprised herself thinking about what her life would have been if Silver never came to her country. Would she have like to rule over a country? To deal with politics? Handling internal affairs and conflicts between the nobles and the average people? It was the first time she started to think about that. She still didn't realize that she had the chance to do what she wanted to do in life instead of just doing of what was asked of her.

"I think that's about everything. Now, let's get your uniform," Nasuti said as she looked at her list.

That stopped Azhure's reverie immediately.

"Uniform?" she asked.

***

Touma was preparing his books in the study when he saw the car arrived in the driveway and the girls walking out of it. He smiled and went downstairs to help them out with the packages.

"Hey," he said as he went to greet them. "How did it go?" He took a bag out of the trunk.

"It went well until it was time to try out her school uniform," sighed Nasuti. Just thinking of it gave her a headache.

"I said I was sorry!!!" Azhure told them with exasperation.

"I know but it wasn't necessary to kick the guy in the face."

"She what?" Touma couldn't help to ask, his eyes widen.

"He was a pervert!" the magician replied.

"He was taking your measures!" Nasuti answered back.

"He didn't have to be so close!"

"How are you supposed to take measures without being close?"

"And he gave me dirty looks all the time!"

"He was evaluating your shape for the uniform!"

"What's going on?" Shuu asked as he walked outside. "What's with the shouting?"

"Well," Touma started, "it seems that Azhure kick the guy who took her measures for her school uniform." Shuu blinked and started to laugh.

"Oh man, I would have LOVE to see this."

"It wasn't funny, Shuu!" Nasuti said, blushing of embarrassment. "I was the one stuck apologizing and everything!" The Kongo warrior just wiped a tear away and took four bags out of the trunk.

"You really don't have the easiest job," he told her with a grin. "But you're doing very well. I will at least help you out with the bags."

Azhure pouted at those words. Was she such a pain? Why did they bother with her then? Those guys were not making sense to her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that when she suddenly saw Touma's face a few centimeters from hers, she jumped back, surprised. The blue hair teenager just laughed at her reaction.

"Well then, since the horrible experience of shopping is behind you, are you ready to study?" he asked her, smiling.

"What?"

"You want to blend in at school and not be a fool, right? We have two weeks before the beginning of the class so we should try to at least give you as much knowledge about what you will currently study so you can keep up."

"But I heard you guys have homework to do. Don't you have better things to do?"

"I'm done with my homework. At this time of the year, I'm usually the one helping the others."

"Kind of odd for the youngest of the group, no?" Touma shrugged at those words.

"You know," he started to tell her as he was escorted her inside of the house, "if there's one thing we have learned while fighting Arago, it was to stay together and use our strengths to help each other. Age didn't matter. We liked that philosophy and we still apply it today. If the guys need help with their homework, I told them they could come ask me. Besides, it will be good practice for you too."

They put the bags in her room before going upstairs. As they walked pass Ryo's room, Azhure noticed it was close, unlike the door of the other bedrooms.

"Touma, what happened in that country you went to save Seiji?"

"Huh?" the dark blue warrior was lost in his thoughts, thinking what he should teach her first. The question was also unexpected. He thought the issue was closed long ago.

"I'm asking you what happened during the rescue mission. I know you didn't want me along but I want to know what happened still. Nasuti didn't give me the details but I know something happened. What's this whole thing with Luna? And…Seiji acts weird too."

Touma remained silent. His face took a very serious expression as he was pondering how to explain to her what happened. It was painful for him too even if he wasn't the one who suffered. When they crossed the door of the study, Touma closed it behind him and leaned against it, his arms folded on his chest.

"It all started at Ryo's birthday," he said. "Ryo and Nasuti noticed a report on television about an armor wrecking havoc in New York City, a big city in the United States. It was Seiji's armor. We were already suspicious about Seiji not coming to the party and the report only made us more worried. So we went to investigate. I was already in New York with Nasuti and Jun before the others to take some advance, considering we knew that Ryo would try to go without us to verify this. We got a lead on who took the pictures and I went to talk to him but he was dead. As I was inspecting the corpse, a young girl saw me and called me a murderer. I guess pulling the knife out of his chest wasn't the best of my ideas."

"You think?" Azhure couldn't help but blurted out.

"Anyway," Touma continue with a small sweatdrop, trying to ignore that comment, "that girl was Luna. I tried to talk to her but she ran away. She eventually caught up to me at the restaurant that Shuu's uncle owns and she tried to kill me. Ryo stopped her and let her go. Shuu wasn't too fond on the idea so he went out to eat burgers to pass his frustration. I went with him to make sure he wouldn't be too careless alone. It was then that Seiji's armor attacked the city, near our location. We ran to the site. It turns out it was empty…and it kicked our ass good." He shook his head. "Shin and Ryo came to help us and we learned that some wizard was controlling the armor somehow and told us where to find Seiji."

"And it was a trap."

"Obviously," he nodded. "Once Shuu and I recovered, we went to Chicago. Luna came along. She changed her mind about me when she saw me fighting Korin. She even helped us escape from the police after the fight. She somehow convinced Ryo to come along to Chicago. We had no choice to go anyway. The wizard kidnapped Nasuti and Jun while we were fighting the armor. We ended up having three friends to rescue." He straightened up. "So we got ambush at Chicago, managed to escape their trap thanks to Nasuti's and Jun's help. We freed Seiji but we all got captured. The wizard wanted to analyze our armors and use them for evil purposes." He sighed. "Jun was attacked by the wizard but Luna intervened, trying to avenge her brother at the same time. She saved Jun but was killed in the process. The distraction was enough to allow Jun and Nasuti to free us. We transformed, formed Kikoutei and Ryo destroyed the computer and the wizard at the same time."

"That's why…he felt responsible for her death. He allowed her to come and she got killed." Touma nodded.

"It would be a lie to say that he was the only one who was affected by her death. But he is the one who is suffering the most."

"And Seiji? What happened to him?"

"Well, it seems he was drugged and tricked into revealing his armor's secrets. Before we arrived, the armor was already used to kill a lot of innocent people. Knowing him, he must feel responsible for those deaths."

"But he's trying hard to move on," Azhure said, thinking about what he said about his morning routine a few days back.

"In both cases, they will be ok. They just need time to deal with it. They know we're here for them. Though I have the feeling we will have to remind them every once in a while, considering they are both proud warriors."

"You all are this way."

"Huh?"

"You've been keeping this for yourselves since you came back. It's the first time you actually talk to me since your return. I'm sure Aikyo doesn't know the full details yet and Rin won't know until me or Aikyo tell her. Your group…keeps things for itself. I don't know if it's because your men and it's your way to be strong or if it's just that we're not one of you, but you deal with your problems yourselves. You don't share them."

"But you're the same, aren't you?" Touma said after a few minutes of silence. He saw her blink at this statement. "I know something is bothering you." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "If you don't want to talk to me about it, it's ok. I won't force you. But…I would feel much more comfortable knowing that you have someone to talk to about it. You're not alone anymore. Don't be afraid to lean on us if you need it."

"Did Seiji talk to you?" She remembered that she fell asleep in front of him that morning after her nightmare. His presence made her so calm and it chased all the dark thoughts in her head that sleep quickly came back. She knew that he must have the feeling that something was wrong with her.

"Seiji?" Touma asked, surprised. _Why would she talk to Seiji before me?_ The thought made him frown a little; a hint of jealousy was peeking in his heart without he was aware of it. "No, he didn't."

"I still dream of him you know…" she finally said after another awkward silence.

"Of Seiji?!?"

"No! Silver!" she replied with her cheeks red.

"Oh… Why? He's dead. Why would he still haunt you?"

"I…I don't know." She held her head. "He's there every night, mocking me, saying I don't deserve to be here…"

"Don't listen to him." He walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You deserve a good life and you deserve good friends. And stop thinking you're not one of us. You are. You're our friend. We… No, actually it was I who didn't want you to come along to look for Seiji."

"What? Why?" she quickly looked up to him.

"Your fight is over. I want you to live a normal life, one without fighting."

"You can't take that decision for me!"

"If I can take the fighting away from you, I will and this is what I did when we went to New York without telling you. The guys and I don't have a choice. Our armors will always bring conflict."

"You can't ask someone who can fight to sit back and watch you get hurt. You think that will make me feel alright? That's going to help me? Well guess again, genius!"

"Azhure, you have to understand—"

"Understand what? If I can help, I will. You're my first real friends in a long time. Don't screw this up by pushing me away!"

"Pushing you away? You're the one who keeps your distance from us! You ran away from us! For NO reason! I had to trick you to get you back here! It's kind of hard to feel appreciated!"

"I was scared ok?!"

"Scared of what?"

"That I wouldn't belong here! That would you betray me! That I would only be trouble for you all! And I was right! I embarrassed Nasuti today and Shuu qualified looking after me as being a horrible job!"

"Don't put words in his mouth! That's not what he meant!" _She doesn't have the easiest job because she's looking after all of us. Not just you_.

"I shouldn't have come back," she said with bitterness, turning her eyes away from him. That sentence made Touma's blood boiled.

"Fine! If you hate it that much, leave! Run away again! That's all you seem to be good at!" But as those words escaped his lips, he felt horrible and he regretted them immediately. But it was too late. Azhure pushed him away as she ran out of the study, went downstairs and slammed the entrance door behind her. Out of exasperation, Touma went to his own room and slammed the door as well.

"You know," Orion started to say as he passed his head through Touma's door, but his sentence was cut short as he received a deadly glare from Touma which even gave the ghost a shiver down his ghostly spine. "Right. Shutting up now," he concluded before vanishing again.

The hours passed. The sun vanished behind the horizon and Touma didn't come out of his room. Finally, Seiji judged he must have calmed down since the afternoon so he knocked and entered the room. He found his friend lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Knowing Touma, he probably didn't move since he walked into the room. He was always like this when he was mad and trying to calm down.

"That was quite a show," Seiji said as he walked toward his own bed and sat on it. He saw Touma closed his eyes, like he was acknowledging Seiji's presence but didn't respond. Chances are that he didn't know what to answer to that. "Have you calmed down yet?"

"Yeah…"

"So what did she say to make you lost your temper like that?"

"It wasn't just what she said. It's just the way she is sometimes. And today, it was just the last straw. I couldn't take it and I just…blurred out everything I had on my mind."

"It happens to have fights between friends."

"Hn. She doesn't see us as friends, Seiji. I doubt she ever will."

"You're too emotionally involved."

"I guess…"

"She thinks of us as friends. Or she would have tortured you already to find the location of her other sai, right?" he said with a small grin. The thought made Touma's angry mask cracked as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I don't picture her to be the torturing type." Seiji chuckled at this response.

"Will you come with us? She hasn't come back and we're going to look for her. Rin and Aikyo are here to help."

"Oh great… They're not going to yell at me for this, are they?"

"We can only hope," Seiji replied with a small grin.

When the duo walked downstairs, everyone was waiting for them. Rin even brought Shiro to help out though Shuu didn't look that thrilled at the idea. No one really knew why but only the Troopers were able to tell. Rin gave Touma a hard look but Aikyo told her to stop. Touma sighed of relief and caught the flashlight that was tossed to him. It was one of the unused flashlights Nasuti bought when they were thinking about how to defeat themselves from Silver's slimes. The occasion to use them never arose and tonight was the perfect occasion now that the sun was gone.

The hypothesis was that Azhure was in the woods. The city was still too intimidating for her so she would most likely take refuge in the big forest behind the house. Small groups were formed: Shuu and Ryo would go with Byakuen around the rocky terrain, Shiro and Rin would expect the west side, Aikyo and Shin would go around the lake then north and Touma, Seiji and Nasuti would go east. After they made sure that everyone's cell phones were working properly, each group went to their searching zone.

Finally, more than two hours later, Seiji's group found her. She made a fire and the light helped them find her meters away. Touma told Seiji and Nasuti to stay behind for he wanted to deal with this matter himself. He was glad to be lucky enough to have found her first. His friends respected his choice and let him go. When the archer was far enough to not hear them, Nasuti turned to Seiji.

"Do you think they will be alright?" she asked him. The blond nodded.

"If she didn't want us to find her, she would have left already. I think she's just lost."

"She never thought of what she will do once Silver is dead."

"She's a bit silly like that, yes," Seiji approved. Nasuti sweatdropped. "Now she's giving us a lot of trouble but I think she will be fine. It's easy to adjust to new things at her age."

"You talk like she was a little kid. She's about your age, Seiji." The Trooper just watched his friend from a distance and didn't reply. "But you Seiji… When you will be alright?"

"No one asked me that lately…" he finally said after a few seconds.

"You almost had signs all over you that were saying 'Don't ask me if I will be alright. I will be.' When we first came back, you kept a lot to yourself. We didn't know what to do."

"That's because you can't do much about it. I killed innocent people, Nasuti. My armor did it. I was responsible of that power and I failed to keep it from evil."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Seiji. It could have happened to any of the guys."

"But no to me." He glanced at her and saw her worried look. To reassure her, he gave her one of his usual calm smiles. "I will be alright, Nasuti. I will get over this. Trust me, alright?" It was enough to calm her anxiety but her worry didn't leave.

In the meantime, Touma advanced carefully in the forest, getting closer to Azhure. He finally reached her camp fire site from her left. Her legs were pulled to her chest and she was staring at the fire with a sad expression. There was no doubt she heard him but she didn't move. He wasn't sure how to start but he knew he had to say something. So he kneeled down next to her and turned off his flashlight.

"I'm sorry…about what I said," he told her. "It was uncalled for and I know it hurt you. I didn't mean it."

"No, you meant it."

"Azhure..."

"I'm sorry, Touma," she told him as she kept staring at the fire. "I don't know why I run away. Maybe…I was scared to not belong. Or maybe…I hoped you would all go after me to make me feel wanted. I was so happy when you found me at the lake shore. But I thought 'Do I deserve to be happy?' Pathetic, don't you think?" she said rolling her eyes. "Maybe I did that to punish myself. I don't know," she sighed. "Silver is right about me. I'm just someone who wants to feel wanted or needed."

"Stop thinking he knew you, Azhure," Touma told her firmly. "He's dead. And there's nothing wrong with feeling wanted. You once said that people didn't like you on other worlds because you failed to stop Silver."

"Well…not everyone but I can't say I have lots of friends on the other worlds I visited…"

"To feel like you belong somewhere is something important. You know, before I met the guys, I never had any real friends. I'm a teenager with a QI of 250. Everyone treated me like an adult…until I met Ryo and the others. It wasn't during the best of circumstances but I would never change it. To be their friend is very precious to me."

"It's…ok to feel wanted?"

"You have the right to feel you belong somewhere," he smiled at her and held out his hand to her just like he did at the lake shore. "Give us a try, alright? For real. If you really feel like you don't belong here, that you're not happy, tell us and we'll throw you a party you will not forget before you search for your place, ok?"

This time, she took his hand without hesitation. She reached for it slowly and gently squeezed, a warm feeling overwhelming her heart. She extinguished the fire with a water spell (it took her three times and Touma tried really hard to not laugh) and they joined the others. As Seiji and Touma reached for their cell phone to tell the good news to everyone, Nasuti turned around to look at Azhure who was walking behind them, still holding Touma's hand. A shy smile was her lips. Nasuti sighed of relief, thinking they will not have to worry about that kind of situation again.

However, Azhure's nightmares didn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Healing wounds

Chapter 4: Love hurts

He doesn't know when it started, but he knew it didn't happen overnight. As time flew by, all the little things started to gain more weight: the fights, the teasing, her tomboyish attitude... He liked, no, he LOVED everything about her. However, Shuu also knew he didn't stand a chance with her. Not because she was stubborn or independent (he really liked that about her), but because he noticed there was already someone else in her heart.

When Rin started to talk about Shiro, already a bell rang in his head. Yes, she did mention he was a "very good and close friend". However, he felt there was more and as he began to listen to her more and more, he picked an interest deeper than friendship and when he saw her with him, his suspicions were confirmed.

It was hard to read Shiro however. The teenage boy wasn't the expressive type. He had pretty much the same face with or without Rin at his side. He was a calm young man, very serious and blunt. He actually had some facial reactions with Rin and most of the time, they were irritated ones. Though he never really got angry at her, Shuu deduced there was some attachment on his part too but he didn't know the depth of it.

So, with all this in mind, Shuu Rei Fuan decided that he needed to get this off his chest and asked Rin out. He was starting to lose his appetite, which gave him some concern since he couldn't eat as much of his favorite foods anymore and he surprised himself daydreaming in class. He even lost a few duels in his sport class because of his concern about the situation. Being a straight forward guy, he didn't like to be in the dark for long, even if he knew exactly what would be the answer to his question.

Of course, asking a girl out wasn't an easy task. He never did that before. It took him a couple of days to actually gather enough courage and find the right moment to talk to her alone. After two weeks, he finally caught her in a corner between two classes.

"Hey Rin," he told her as she walked toward her class. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He didn't need much time. Just a quick answer would suffice. He wanted this to be done with quickly to go back to his old lifestyle.

"Sure," she replied with her usual smiling face. "What can I do for you, Shuu? Is it something about Azhure?"

"No, actually, it's something private." Rin gave him a serious look for a few seconds.

"You didn't get a girl pregnant, did you?"

"Geez, Rin, you know I'm not that type of guy!!!"

"Well it was either that or STD so---"

"Would you go out with me?" He knew that if he didn't ask her the question straight ahead, they would go into a small skirmish and he would have lost his chance. At this stage, Shuu had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He was tired to be a sick love puppy. It actually took a minute or two to Rin to analyze the question. Her face was the very image of a spoiled child to whom you just refused to give candy: confused.

"What?" Rin's ears couldn't believe it. Yes, lots of people asked her out, all girls because she act so perfectly like a guy that girls, mostly the young ones, confused her gender, thinking she was really a boy. She never bothered replying to them _We can't go out cause I'm a girl_. No, Rin had her reputation. She was a gentleman and a flirter and she loved it. But a GUY asking her out? That was a first and it caught her off guard.

"I want to go on a date with you," Shuu stated again. "Something that involves an activity you would like to do and that doesn't involve blobs, crazy magicians, evil guys from another dimension and any other category that fits those and that aren't fun doing while on a date."

"Shuu... I..." she was so confused and she felt a bit silly to feel like that. She felt...girly. She didn't like it. Shuu noticed her embarrassment and for a second there, he thought he had a chance. "I am very flattered, but...I can't go out with you," she finally replied with her usual grin.

"Why? Because we fight all the time?" There was no anger or sadness in his voice and that did bothered Rin a little. Why wouldn't he be disappointed in her answer? Why ask this question with such...seriousness?

"No. I... I just...well..." Why couldn't she find the right words? With girls, it was easy. _You deserve a better man_. _I'm not your lucky guy_. Those were her usual responses. She found it hard to just replace "guy" by "girl" in this case. He did deserve a more honest answer. "Shuu...I...like someone else already," she finally whispered. He almost couldn't hear it but because he was expecting it, he didn't need to hear it well. He saw her lower her gaze to her feet. He smiled and chuckled softly.

"Rin, that's alright. Why do you feel so bad about it?" The tomboy blinked at this answer and looked up. Was he toying with her? Was that a bet he made with the other Troopers or something? A game of poor choice if that was the case. But he patted her shoulder with a friendly gesture. "You don't have to feel sorry to not feel the same way about me. I'm a big guy. I can handle it, you know." She blushed at those words but quickly regained her stature.

"Well you never know. Big guys are known to be big softies!" she told him, teasingly. He laughed at the remark.

"You should tell the lucky guy how you feel instead of just flying around him with big doe eyes," he retorted to her.

"What did you just say?" Rin asked with narrowing eyes. But Shuu only laughed more.

"You know exactly what I said. Don't take this the wrong way. You know I wouldn't be mean to you like that, even if you just rejected me." The word 'reject' went straight to Rin's heart. She didn't like it and she never will. Being a very sociable person, she hated to be rejected or see others being rejected. But...this is what she just did to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said looking hurt, turning her gaze to the window side of the corridor.

"Don't make him wait too long. Some feelings don't last forever and I would hate to see a good friend sad because she didn't take the risk." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Get going before you're late for your class because of me. I'll see you around, alright?" And on this, he left. Rin watched him walked away. It was the first time she refused to go on a date with someone and that person didn't cry or feel sad.

_What a strange guy_, she thought.

She later told the tale to Aikyo who, without expressing it, was sadden to hear that all her hope to see Rin and Shuu together vanish like that because the tomboy had a stupid (to Aikyo's point of view) crush on her best friend. However, she knew better than push the issue. She figured she will probably hear it from Shin too.

"You think I should have accepted his invitation, don't you?" Rin asked her, a little annoyed.

"No. If you don't love him, it would have been cruel to give him false hope." The answer comforted Rin who let go a long sigh of relief. She hoped it would be the last of the story about her and Shuu.

"So, how are things with Shin?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I couldn't help but notice you two seemed a bit...distant with each other. Shiro noticed that too."

"Well... We're doing fine. Really. It's just...well..."

"You're not still mad about this whole trip they did to New York, are you?"

"Yes...and no. It's complicated." The tomboy rolled her eyes to the sky as she heard the answer. "Oh don't give me that look!" Aikoy quickly replied, stomping her foot on the floor. "I just want to control m powers better to help him, but he stubbornly refused so far to help me develop them."

"Why is that?"

"Because he knows he would then have no excuse for leaving me behind the next time another crisis rise. I hate it! Why can't he see I want to help him?"

"Guys are so machos at times," Rin replied as she closed her locker and put the lock on it. "But I don't think Shin does it to feel strong. Their fights...are much more dangerous than we think. Or dare to believe."

"So? They brought Nasuti and Jun along!"

"I know, I know. I guess they don't have the best ideas either! But consider this: they've been with them since the beginning of their 'duty' and they proved to be useful. What can we do but stand in their way?"

"You...talk just like Shin. I can't believe you're on his side."

"I'm not taking sides. I just don't want to see my best friend hurt."

"And what about Azhure?" Aikyo inquired. "I bet you're not giving her that kind of talk."

"The girl has been taking care of herself for the last three years while being on a revenge quest. I think it doesn't apply to her."

"Oh phooey!" Aikyo said with a pouting face. Rin knew exactly how her friend felt but there was a difference between the love of fighting and being forced to fight. The Troopers had no choice most of the time and it was obvious they didn't want them to suffer from it. However, Aikyo had a point: she had to get better with her talents.

"But you know," Rin started to say, "maybe we could ask Azhure to teach you how to use your powers. I mean, she knows a lot about magic. Surely she can figure out what you can and cannot do." Aikyo's face brighten all of sudden.

"You think so?" she asked hopefully. Rin laughed.

"It doesn't hurt to ask her but I think it's too late tonight. She must be already at the gate, waiting for the rest of the guys to get home."

"I'll ask her this weekend then. Maybe she can even come up with some program exercise."

"Now, that's the spirit!" Rin exclaimed, happy to see the problem solved so easily. Once Aikyo gathered her things, they walked to the front gate. To their surprise, Shin was waiting for them. He waved at them, with his usual smile.

"I was hoping to see you," he said as he looked directly to Aikyo. "Can I walk with you a little? I can take you to your bus stop." Aikyo gave a look to Rin who nodded, pretending she had to see Shiro for something and left the two lovebirds alone. The water girl was a bit nervous. Shin would only do that when he wanted to talk to her privately. They started to walk slowly but neither of them engaged the conversation for several minutes. The tension was killing Aikyo but finally, Shin spoke again.

"I would like it if the fighting would stop. Between you and I." Aikyo sighed.

"Me too," she told him with utter sincerity. "But we can't just seem to go through this argument."

"I know...but we have to. I mean...I don't want us to split because of my duty as a Samurai Trooper."

"You think that's the only problem?"

"No. I'm still hunted by Luna's death. She, too, had her reasons to tag along and...she died before our very eyes. We failed to protect her... I don't want that to happen to you. Aikyo, I know you are not one to stand by and watch. But I would really like it if you would understand my feelings over this."

"I...I don't want us to break up either," she said after a small silence. "I...honestly don't like to fight. Actually, if I could avoid it, I would be happy. But if you go on the battlefield...I want to be at your side, no matter what. I want to help you. I want to protect you."

"I know but if you do that, I won't be able to focus completely because I'll be worried about you."

"Then...what do you suggest? We're running in circles here!"

"You are right to think it is unfair that we bring along Jun and Nasuti with us while we leave you behind. I've talked about it with the guys and Nasuti... Next time, we will take you along but you have to promise me that you will stay with Nasuti at all cost and to not play hero, alright? And ask Azhure for some magic courses too. I would feel reassured knowing that you have proper knowledge to defend yourself if anything were to happen while I wasn't around."

Aikyo stopped walking and looked at him. Even since she started going out with him, she always asked herself why she loved the Suiko warrior or rather, if she truly loved him. They did started going out because they found out they had a mutual attraction but they both knew it wouldn't be enough to build a lasting relationship. However, as he spoke these words to her, it simply made her realize this: she loved him because he understood her. He would always find the right solution because he listened to her and understood how she felt.

"If I promise you that...then...I will be able to come along?" Shin stopped and turned back to look at her. He smiled gently at her.

"Of course. I trust you. I know you will keep this important promise." That's all Aikyo needed before running to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

From afar, Rin and Shiro were watching the scene. Rin sighed, happy to see her best friend finally happy and her conflict with her lover resolved. Shiro rolled his eyes, asking her if they could leave. The teenager didn't like spying on people no matter the reason, but he went along with Rin because she couldn't stop bugging him about it.

"This is childish," he said as he saw Aikyo kissing Shin. "We're invading their privacy. We should go now."

"Awww Shiro. Weren't you worried a bit about her?"

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. And I would have noticed the change in her attitude."

"Oh really? You don't usually pay much attention to other people," Rin told him with a teasing tone, poking his side. Shiro didn't squirm and just move away.

"I see her often since you hang out with her now. I would have noticed it."

"Just five more minutes."

"No. We're leaving. Now." Shiro took Rin's arm and started to drag her away. They took a small detour to avoid disturbing the young couple and once that was done, they walked home. Both were living near enough the school to walk home. Even though it was faster to take the bus, they sometime took the pleasure of spending some more time together alone in these walks. It was probably during that time that Rin started to notice her attachment to Shiro.

She liked that special relationship she had with him. Not many were able to approach him and she was the only one able to tease him and walk away unhurt. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her.

"Oh for no reason..." Shiro shook his head.

"I hope you won't be that cryptic when your boyfriend will ask you a question."

"I'll be whoever I want to be! And if the guy can't take me for who I am, well, that's his loss!"

"With that kind of attitude, I fear no guy will ask you out."

"What do you know?" Rin couldn't help but asked. "Maybe a guy asked me out today." Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"I must presume it must one of the new guys you've been hanging out with since this summer. To my knowledge, only they know you're a girl. The rest of the male population of the school don't dare to come near you with that kind of thought."

"Why must you always analyze things so nicely? I can't even play around with you."

"So, what did you answer? Did you agree?"

"I refused, of course!" the tomboy answered with a smile. She was hoping to have a reaction from Shiro and she did. However, it wasn't exactly the kind of reaction she was hoping for. The teenager stopped, grabbed her shoulder and made her face him.

"I hope you were more delicate than that!" Rin blinked. Why was he so mad suddenly? "Whoever it was, he deserved a proper and respectful answer."

"Shiro, I was delicate... He left with a smile even." She looked away with a small pouting face. "Who do you think I am?"

"Any of these guys are fine warriors and would be an honorable boyfriend for you. Actually, it would put me at ease to know you have finally found someone."

"W-Why are you saying that? I love someone already! I couldn't accept his proposition!"

"Please, tell me it's not Shoka from class C because I will refuse to talk to you any longer if it's that idiot."

This was not going the way Rin anticipated. _It's not fair_, she thought. _I love him and he...treats me like his little sister. Is that all I am to him? A sister? Or..._

"You're in love, aren't you?" The question caught Shiro off guard and he blushed violently. "That's why you want me to find someone! Because you want to ask her for a date and you would feel bad for leaving me all alone." Shiro looked away, angry at himself for letting Rin changing the course of the conversation back to him. His silence just gave him away and now, there was no way for Rin to stop it right there. "Who is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied before resuming his walk. The soft breeze of October blew in his hair, making his ponytail gently float in the wind.

"Shiro, you better tell me or I'll ask every girl at school."

"Ugh..." the threat actually made him leaned against the nearest tree. He sighed, resigned to his fate. He knew his best friend capable of such thing and the last thing he wanted was a horde of girls running after him to know the identity of that special someone. "You're evil..."

"I have my moments," she told him with all her assurance. If she wasn't the one in Shiro's heart, it was alright for her. After all, he was a dear friend to her. She only wanted his happiness. If it was with someone else, so be it. She will get over this grief with time. Maybe it will teach her a thing or two about how her crushes felt when she refused them.

"Alright, alright... You win." He took a big breath. "Don't laugh."

"I won't unless you tell me it's Myra from class F." Shiro gave her a little glare but Rin only gave him her usual cocky grin.

"Nasuti..." he finally said.

"Not...Yagyu Nasuti?"

"The very one," he said. Now the tomboy knew she had no chance: how could she compete with a girl who was older, more mature and intelligent? But she did fit Shiro's taste. "You look surprised."

"It's just...very unexpected. But now, you must come to her house more often!"

"What?!"

"You can't possibly hope to gain anything from loving her from afar." She put her fists on her hips and nodded firmly to her own statement. "You have to see her more and see how things go!"

"No way! I don't want to see any of them."

"The Troopers? Come on, you just said a few minutes ago they were great warriors with boyfriend potential for me. Why not see them?"

"They get on my nerves, ok? Especially that loud mouth one."

"Huh? You mean...Shuu? I think he's quite nice. Ok so maybe he's a bit silly at times and food is obviously his first love but he's a great guy! He gets along with everyone!"

"Hn. That's why I don't like him." Rin giggled at Shiro's reaction. Probably that Shuu's way of being friendly irritated Shiro, a lone social wolf. He liked peace and quiet and Shuu was neither of that. She went by his side and took his arm.

"Starting this weekend, we'll plot how to get you to Nasuti's house so you can develop your romance."

"What?!" It was impossible for Shiro to look more shocked than that.

"And I'll ask Aikyo for help. She's the best when it comes to match people together."

"WHAAAAT?!"

For Shiro, the cold air of fall suddenly turned into the warm wind of spring, thanks to his best friend. In all honesty, he didn't like it one bit...but there was no way to say no to Rin.

***

"What's for dinner? I'm starving!!!"

"Typical of Shuu, screaming for food at this hour," Seiji said to Ryo with a grin. The Rekka warrior smiled and laughed, though it was not entirely natural. Seiji noticed it but didn't say a thing. Ryo was getting better over his grief of losing Luna but the talk they had with Shin regarding Aikyo's involvement in their activities only made the wound reopen.

"I guess you can't expect him to remain silent. He has been eating less than usual lately."

"He was probably worried about something." The teenagers looked at each other.

"Finals," they said in unison.

"Shuu! Stay out of the kitchen!" they heard Nasuti screamed from afar.

"Awww... I just want to take a little snack before dinner!"

"I said OUT!!! There won't be any food left for everyone if you start that!"

"Just a bit of bread! Or is that miso soup? Hmmm..."

"ACK! Azhure!! A little help here!"

"Coming!" the magician yelled from upstairs. She poked her head from the second floor stairway and waved her right hand. Shuu was lifted gently and dragged out of the kitchen but not before he could grab a few things from the fridge. "Shuu, why must you be such a pig?"

"Azhure, a field please," Nasuti asked politely but with exasperation in her tone. The magician executed her command with her left hand. "Thank you. And keep that boy from eating everything!"

"Awww... Azhu, if you put me down, I'll share," Shuu told her smiling.

"Hmmm... Alright."

"AZHURE!!" yelled Nasuti, even more exasperated. Orion appeared next to young woman, shaking his head.

"I'm saddened to see that my sister is so easily bought."

With the Troopers around, there was, once again, never a boring moment in the house. The presence of Azhure did not help to calm them. Actually, ever since Touma brought her back from the woods, she seemed to fit in more than before. She was taking more part in day to day activities around the house and with the guys. She wasn't as stiff as before though a bit clumsy still about certain situations. Everyone started to warm up to Orion too, except for Seiji. The Korin bearer couldn't trust the ghost. Azhure had a talk with him about that, but he stood firm on his convictions that the ghost could be a threat, mostly to her.

"You are living in the past because of him," he told her. "And there's no proof this is indeed your brother. It could be another spirit disguising himself as him to lure you."

"If this is the case, then Seiji, I ask you to do what you must when the time comes," she simply told him with a small smile. The green warrior was surprised to hear such words from her and that made him wonder if Azhure herself had a secret she kept from them. Something so horrible that she did not dare to tell them but asked them 'to do whatever it was necessary when the time comes.'

"Ah! It's almost time to get Touma," the young princess said as she looked at her watch.

"True. His last class is almost over," Ryo said after taking a look at the hour. "It is very convenient to have a magician around that can cast portals." Azhure giggled.

"If it wasn't of that, I wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Just hurry up. I'm starving."

"You better leave some food for us!" said the Suiko bearer bearer from the entrance. "Or must we fight you everything we have dinner together?"

"Shin! You're home! You want some bread?"

"I have the feeling that bread is stolen goods so I will not accept it to avoid the anger of our dear Nasuti who, without a doubt, put all her heart into making a good meal."

After supper, everyone went to their normal activities until it was time for bed. In their room, Shin and Shuu were, as always, joking around and teasing each other until Shin confronted him with his situation with Rin.

"I've heard that you finally asked Rin out," he said, sitting on his bed and leaning against the wall. "How did it go?"

"Hmmm..." Shuu glanced at his friend. "Do we have to talk about it right now?"

"Aikyo didn't tell me much except the essential...but I noticed you regained your appetite tonight. I thought you and Touma would fight to death over that last eggroll." Shuu laughed.

"I can't help it if I like food. I got the stomach for it!"

"Don't change the subject," the Suiko warrior replied back with a grin. Shuu sighed.

"Of course, she wasn't interested but now I'm sure of it. I can focus on something else like my martial arts class and enjoying good food."

"Will you be alright?" There was a bit of concern in his voice but Shuu's grin made that all go away.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Shin. I would lie if I said it didn't hurt me but I want to keep her as a friend and I don't want that to mess things up, you know? Just let me eat lots of food for a week and I'll be just fine." The brown hair boy laughed at this statement.

"You better do LOTS of exercises too if you don't want to get chubbier!" And to reply to that, the orange warrior only threw his pillow in the face of his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Healing wounds

Chapter 5: Time to forgive

Fall was soon replaced by winter. All of the students were now wearing warmer clothing and a fine mantle of snow was covering the city. Azhure liked snow and it was hard for the Troopers and her friends to keep her from using her powers to play around with it. However, she was encouraged by her brother when she was alone in the backyard of Nasuti's house.

One morning, Ryo woke up and saw her from his bedroom window. She was laughing like never before. Snowflakes were floating all around her and many different ice sculptures were sprouting like daisies on Nasuti's property. He also noticed Seiji who walked up to her with a cup of hot chocolate (they never gave her coffee ever since the espresso's incident so he presumed it was such since there was smoke coming out of from the cup). The snow suddenly fell back on the ground as she reached for the cup, smiling still.

He envied her. How was she able to act like this after all the hardships she had so far? She lost her home, her family and her friends to a maniac who craved for power. Now that he was gone, where did she take the strength to be happy again? How was that possible?

The Rekka bearer still couldn't forget Luna and her tragic death. How he helplessly saw her getting killed by Shikaisen to avenge her brother…but also to save Jun's life. What hurt the most was probably her face when he held her during her final moments. She looked somehow happy as she looked at him. She tried to speak but before she could say anything, she died. That scene hunted him. What was she trying to tell him? He will never know.

If only there was a way to save her. But even Azhure denied him this wish by telling him the cost of using magic to go back in time. Besides, what kind of detail he could have changed? Preventing Touma, Nasuti and Jun to arrive in New York before him? Telling her to not come with them? Locking her up somewhere while they go save their friends?

"I'm going in first!" he heard Shuu yelling from the corridor.

"No! I will! I have a date with Aikyo today!" Shin replied as loudly as Shuu. The fight over the bathroom was on but Ryo didn't feel like joining in today. He just dressed up and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

The day off started well for everyone until Touma got up. When he saw Azhure playing around, he couldn't help himself but remind her that she had homework to do. He opened his window and called to her. The magician, her magic book under her arm, flew up to him with the power of the wind.

"What's wrong, Touma?" she asked him innocently.

"The finals are getting near. What are you doing playing around in snow?" The genius of the house wasn't harsh at all. He sounded more concern than anything.

"I'm done with all my homework already," the teenage girl responded cheerfully.

"You're done?" That raised some suspicious in Touma's mind. Azhure wasn't used yet with all the concepts she had to learn and he still had to help her with her homework. This was the first time she did it all by herself. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "Azhure… You didn't use magic to do your homework, did you?"

"No, I did not." But she didn't look at him when she answered.

"Yes, she did," Orion said as he appeared next to Touma. Azhure glared at him but Orion didn't mind. "Don't give me that look. I already told you I was against you using your powers to deal with that kind of matter."

"I can't believe you did that!" The dark blue warrior slammed his hands against the window's edge. "How do you expect to learn anything if you use magic do everything for you? I thought you were cleverer than that!"

"I grew tired of doing homework and projects all the time! I want to have some fun…and practice my magic. Ever since I started this school thing, I barely had any time for myself and my personal studies!"

"You're not in your world anymore! You must abide to our reality now!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Azhure, don't act like a spoiled princess!"

"You should try to understand my feelings instead of lecturing me every time I do something wrong!" On this, she flew away. Touma sighed and rubbed his temples. There were days he was wondering what will become of her here. Maybe it was wrong of him to insist that she stayed here.

"I'm not one that likes to tell," Orion started to explain after Azhure left, "but since you took upon yourself the delicate task of teaching her, I thought you should know that she did use her powers for her homework. It's the second time."

"Second time?"

"Yes. The first time, I let it slide and warned her about it. But you know, she really likes magic and I think it's important for her to study and practice it. However, it's hard for her here. School ask her to be perfect and without realizing it, you too push her to be perfect. It's not a bad thing, but maybe you should be happy when she comes home with decent grades instead of pointing out her mistakes and tell her she should have known about it."

"I suppose you're right," Touma sighed. "But you're still too protective of her." The ghost grinned.

"I know, I know. But at least, you agreed to let her use magic to improve her memory capacity and learn faster. It helped her so far."

"Maybe but I still have a lot of work to do it seems," Touma stated.

"My friend, you have NO idea in what kind of mess you engaged yourself into by teaching my sister," Orion told him, laughing. The blue haired boy sweatdropped.

***

November was very cold that year but it didn't stop the students to get prepared for the coming holidays. During breaks, as December got closer, the young ones talk more and more about their holiday vacations. Ryo, for his part, didn't take much part in those conversations. He rather sat at his desk and looked outside, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Ryo, why do you look so gloomy?" Azhure suddenly asked him, her face blocking his view. He blinked a couple of times. He completely forgot that the magician was in his class.

"Do I really look gloomy?" he asked as he sat straight up.

"You don't exactly look joyful." The young girl didn't talk much with her other classmates. Usually, she used her breaks to re-write her notes or start her homework. Even if she was in the same class as Ryo, they rarely talk. It was mostly because of the New York incident. She never knew how to approach him since then and he didn't try to get close to her either. It wasn't because he didn't consider her his friend. He was just used to be by himself. Some habits die hard.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something."

"About Luna?" He blinked again. "I asked Touma about what happened when you went to New York. I was worried a little since you didn't seem like yourself since you came back. I could say the same thing for Seiji." Ryo looked away. "It's ok. I won't pry. I know it's something you have to deal by yourself. We all have that kind of thing that we have to do on our own."

"Thank you," he told her. He felt relieved to hear her say that. It wasn't something he felt comfortable to talk about with another girl. If he had to talk, if he ever did, it would be with one of his Trooper friends.

"You're welcome," she told him, smiling. She then turned her gaze outside too.

"Azhure? Can…I ask you something?" Ryo had to ask. It was something bothering him ever since he saw her playing around with the snow.

"Yes?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, puzzled.

"You know… To be happy again." Azhure gave him another confused look. Ryo sweatdropped. "You look and sound happy despite what happened to you in the past. How do you do it?"

"Oh I see. You want to know my secret," she responded teasingly. Smiling, she simply said "It's because you guys show me how." It was Ryo's turn to be confused. The young woman looked outside. "Before I met you, I did curse my existence. Why was I the only one to survive? Why did it happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Those questions hunted me ever since I swore to avenge everyone. Then I came here and I met you and the other Troopers."

"Were we really that different than the others you've met before?" The magician shook her head.

"Yes and no. The way you treated the threat of Silver was different. You protected each other with everything you had, even if you fought the morning before. And after all this was over…Touma and Orion tried hard to keep me here. They wanted to give me a chance to start anew."

"How…do you know that?" The swordsman knew that Azhure wasn't supposed to know about it. Orion made everyone swear to keep this a secret. But the princess gave him a grin.

"I'm not stupid. I know about their little plan. I even know where Touma is hiding my second sai. However, I'm not going to do anything about it."

"And how do you know Orion won't tell Touma? He's always around listening to you."

"Oh, he's not around." The princess sounded very sure of herself. "That perverted brother of mine uses his ghost abilities to spy on pretty girls in the gym locker rooms as we speak." Ryo sweatdropped.

_Some guys are really lucky_. "Why won't you do something about their plan of keeping you here?"

"Because this is exactly what I needed…and still need. People caring for me and my well being." She looked back at him. "Those feelings helped me find the answers to my questions. And I also realized…that those who perished back then wouldn't want me to be miserable. Their spirits won't rest until they know they were avenged and that I find happiness again. It is not about asking those who departed for forgiveness. It is about allowing yourself to welcome those warm feelings others are trying to give you to heal your wounded heart. You have to forgive yourself."

"It's…hard," Ryo admitted. "How can you live with yourself? How can you forgive yourself for your own weakness?"

"If there is a one thing I have learned is that the 'what if' scenarios will only wound you more than anything. They don't bring you answers. They don't bring you peace. They nourish your pain and your despair. It is up to you to find your way, Ryo. I found mine by accepting new friendship. It is not an easy path, I will admit that. But you'll manage." She smiled again to him.

She spoke as if she was an old lady: with wisdom. Probably a two year wandering, going from one world to another, would do that to someone or maybe it was just the way she was. Either way, she gave Ryo something to ponder. When school was over, he went home with his friends but just when he was about to enter the house, he saw Byakuen by Nasuti's jeep. The white tiger seemed to have been waiting for him.

"Hey Shin, do you mind if you take my school bag inside? I'll go take a ride with Byakuen."

"Are you sure?" the Suiko warrior asked him. "It's cold and they announced a storm for tonight."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be home before then." On this, he tossed his bag to his friend and ran to his tiger. Once he made sure he had his orb with him, he climbed on the wild animal's back and vanish with him into the forest. The huge cat ran as fast as he could, taking him deep into the forest and up toward the hills. The cold air was biting Ryo's cheeks, nose and forehead but he didn't mind. This ride, he needed it.

The wilderness was silent. Only the steps of the tiger echoed in the sleeping wood. The snow was squishing under their common weight. How long since his last ride with his partner? Ryo couldn't remember. It probably went back to the time he came back from New York. After that, with the school, he didn't find the time. Or maybe he wanted to keep his mind busy in order to not think too much about Luna. He was doing fine until Shin went to them to talk about letting Aikyo come with them. He was the one who was the most against the idea and he fervently defended his position. Didn't they learn anything from Luna's death? He refused to let another innocent risked his or her life for no reason. Just being with them was badly enough. Nasuti and Jun were lucky so far but how long would that last?

Luna... The more he tried to not think about her, the more she haunted his thoughts. How many times did he run her death sequence in his head, trying to find a way to save her? Too many times to count actually. Did it change anything? No. It didn't. He still woke up and she was still dead. Azhure was right: imagining scenarios doesn't help at all.

Ryo easily lost track of time. During winter, it was easy considering night was falling fast and earlier than summer. Before he could realize it, the storm Shin mentioned was starting. The red Trooper called upon his armor and stood on the edge of a cliff. He was facing the cold raging wind. With his mask on, there was no way for him to feel the cold. For several minutes, he did not move. He thought over and over about the events of New York until he couldn't bare it anymore and screamed at the wind.

***

"What's the matter, Shin?" Nasuti asked to light blue warrior. The latter turned his gaze away from the window where he was watching the storm.

"Ryo is still up there. It worries me."

"He's going to be fine," the young woman told him. She walked up to stand at his side and looked outside as well. "He has his yoroi with him. That will keep him warm."

"I suppose you're right." Just as he spoke those words, the front door opened. The two of them rushed to the entrance and saw Ryo removing his armor. "Ryo! You've been gone for hours! Are you alright?" His friend looked up to him. His eyes were red and his nose surely could use a tissue or two. But Ryo chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I just really needed to get something off of my mind." He removed his boots and took a tissue Nasuti hand over to him. Perhaps he wasn't 100% better but talking with Azhure made him realize that he had to face the facts. He had to stop to torture himself about what has happened because it wouldn't change the present. "I'm hungry."

"I saved you a plate of tonight's supper," Nasuti replied to him with a warm smile. "I had to almost tie down Shuu to keep him from eating it. You just need to reheat it."

"Thanks, Nasuti." As the rest of his friends came over to greet him, Ryo felt he was on the right path as he surprised himself smiling without any effort.

***

Every time he saw her leave with him, he wished he could be at her side. However, the archer was always busy with his late advanced classes and he forgot this feeling as soon as the class started. Never he really did pay much attention to it or try to understand why he felt this way. He presumed he felt lonely for being the last one behind while his friends were going home and he always told himself _I will spend some time with her when I'll get the chance home_. But he never really did.

"Oh look, Seiji! It's snowing!" The magician said while raising her right hand to the sky to catch the first snowflake. But all too soon the green warrior gently reached for her wrist and lowered it down.

"I can see that but please, refrain from using your powers," he told her.

"Oh... I wouldn't..."

"It happened in the past that you used them without realizing it. I'm sorry that you must watch yourself in our world but this is how things are now."

"Awww... Fine, fine." The teenager girl focused on keeping her hands on her school bag to avoid releasing her magic. They quietly walked behind Shin, Ryo and Shuu who started a snow fight. Azhure chuckled at the scene. "They're so full of energy even though school is draining."

"Yes, they are." Usually, Seiji would join them. However, he didn't feel like it. Besides, he liked talking with Azhure. She was an interesting girl to talk to when you had the chance of catching her during her calm periods. "How are your nightmares?" The question was sudden, but the young girl didn't mind.

"I still have them...but it's not as bad as before." The only reason why she felt comfortable talking about that with Seiji it was because she knew he had also nightmares. "What about you?" The blond only shrugged. He, on the other hand, would rather forget he had those. He still had nightmares about his captive time at Arago's castle from time to time and he figured that his New York related nightmares will do the same: he will dream less about them with time and they will eventually vanish, only to become a fade memory in his warrior's mind. "Why do you think they still haunt you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, surely our mind is trying to tell us something. That's what I believe. Dreams are a way for us to realize what's hidden deep into our hearts. Whether it is a nightmare or a dream, our heart is trying to tell us something and we've been ignoring it for too long." The explanation seemed simple and naive to Seiji.

"If you say is true, then why are you having nightmares about Silver?"

"Probably...because I'm scared he's not gone."

"But you killed him. Ryo was there with you."

"No matter how many times Ryo will confirm me the fact, there's something in the back of my mind that says 'It's a trick. He will be back.'"

"Azhure, you can't keep telling yourself that," Seiji told her with a serious expression. "Imagine if me and the guys were always thinking that Arago would come back. The stress and the energy we would spend on that thought would be a total waste."

"Hmmm... Didn't he come back once?"

"Yes, he did. But he has been defeated now. For good." When he said that, Seiji remembered that he saw Arago's ghost back in New York. He shook his head. They all knew that their responsibility as Samurai Troopers will never end as long as they wear the armors. They also knew that evil shall always exist and this is why they will be always needed.

"Seiji?"

"You have to trust in the future if you want to be happy in the present, Azhure. To remember your past is good, but to dwell on it too much doesn't help."

"Then...why are YOU having nightmares?" Seiji lowered his gaze. "No one is perfect. You're not and I think no one among your friends expect you to be. Until you accept this, you will relive the death of those innocents night after night." The swordsman gave her a shocking look. "You were tricked. It could have happened to anyone of you. You resisted as long as possible." The Korin bearer remembered that Nasuti told him exactly the same thing. He was always harsh on himself. Maybe it was time for him to follow his own advice.

A snowball hit him right on the side of the head and interrupted his inner thoughts. He turned an angry gaze to his three friends, but they all played the innocent one, pointing fingers to each other without any coherence. _So, you want to play it that way, huh?_ With an evil grin, Seiji bent down and plunged his hands into the snow.

"Oh crap! Now you've done it, Shuu!" Shin exclaimed before running ahead.

"Great work!" sarcastically replied Ryo.

"Shut up and run!!" the orange warrior screamed, dodging the first of many snowballs Seiji would threw at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Healing wounds

Chapter 6: What your heart was trying to tell you

"I'm really sorry about this incident," Nasuti told the school director as she bowed her head. "I promise you she will behave from now on, won't you Azhure?"

"Yes. I will." The young student bowed as well. Although her face remained serene, but her fists were tightly crisped at her sides.

"Alright. You still are suspended for a week for your behavior. I hope this will be the last time," the principal replied with a stern voice.

"It will be, sir," Azhure assured him immediately.

"Good. You may go." He waved his hand dismissively toward the two women and went back to his paperwork. Embarrassed, Nasuti took Azhure's hand and the both of them walked out of the office. Just outside the principal's office, two young girls and their parents were waiting outside.

"YOU MANIAC!!" shouted one of the girls at Azhure.

"Shidori, that's enough!" her mom told her daughter, trying to keep her on her seat. The teenager girl struggled to get up. Azhure gave her a cold and indifferent look and noticed that the parents gave her a dirty look. She didn't do anything as she knew how badly Nasuti was already feeling about this. She kept her mouth shut and let the brown haired young woman take her to the car.

The trip home was a silent one. The magician knew that apologizing won't be enough this time. Surprisingly though, it was Nasuti who spoke to her first after she parked the car in front of the house.

"Azhure, you do realize that this kind of behavior is not permitted here, yes?"

"Yes, I know. But they were the ones who attacked me first. I merely defended myself."

"Was it REALLY necessary for you to use all your combat techniques on two defenceless teenager girls?"

"They were harassing me for a while so I guess when I snapped, I might went overboard."

"You MIGHT?"

"I apologize. I should have shown more restrain and control. But they really ticked me off." Nasuti sighed, resting her forehead on the wheel.

"You only speak so formerly when you're mad, I know that. Still, you can't get into a fight because they were teasing you about your accent and your intelligence." She looked at her and sighed again before hugging her. "You should have told us that you were having trouble at school. Violence won't solve this kind of thing."

"You think? I had the impression that cracking my knuckles will scare them now." Nasuti couldn't help but chuckled at her reply and looked at Azhure.

"Keep your strength for REAL bad guys from now on, ok? And if anyone else is giving you a hard time, go tell one of the guys. Or me. I'll talk with the principal to solve that."

"I...didn't want to bother them with that. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but they will help you solve this without violence. You can't hit people here because they got under your skin."

"I kind of figured it out with the screams of the teachers when they came in to stop me."

"And lucky us, you didn't hit them too!" They looked into each other's eyes and started laughing. Nasuti was teasing but Azhure really did almost hit them, thinking they were reinforcements. If she did, she would have been kicked out of school without a doubt. The only reason why she wasn't suspended longer was because she didn't break any bones. After they stopped laughing, they went inside where everyone was waiting for them.

"Is everything alright?" Shin asked Azhure, worried. "Aikyo asked me to tell you to call her immediately when you got home. She and Rin are worried about you."

"I don't see why. They know Azhure was the one who gave the punches," Nasuti said with a snappy tone.

"Well good thing for them!" Shuu said with a frown. "That should teach those girls to not tease her for stupid things!" He lost his composure, however, when he received a cold glare from Nasuti. Touma walked up to Azhure with a serious look.

"You should have told me," he told her. The princess couldn't find anything to reply to him. She detected the concern and the hurt in his voice. She felt her heart squeezed and she looked away but he forced her to look at him by sliding his finger under chin and gently but firmly turned her head to face him. The intensity behind his deep blue eyes was too much for her and she slapped his hand away before running into her room after throwing her boots on the wet carpet.

"She probably never faced something like that before," Ryo said as she looked at the closed door at the back of the living room that was Azhure's bedroom door.

"No, she did before," Touma said firmly. "Remember, she told us she didn't have many friends in the other worlds. She probably had to deal with people talking behind her back or those telling her in her face she was no good because she wasn't able to stop Silver."

"You got that right," Orion said as he passed his head through Touma's chest. The latter screamed and moved away.

"Dammit, Orion! DON't do that!!! Ever heard of private space?!" he yelled at the ghost who merely shrugged.

"After being dead for so long, there are concepts that just slipped out of your mind," he simply answered with a detached tone. Touma felt his left eye twitching.

"Anyway," Seiji started, "we should give her our support and help her deal with that."

"Don't be overly dramatic," Orion said with a dismissive hand gesture. "She'll be fine. Besides, I agree with Shuu. Now that she shown them what she can do, they will leave her alone."

"How can you say that?!" Nasuti bursted out, angry. "Someone like her shouldn't do something like that! Anyone who can fight is a potential danger if that person doesn't show restrain and control!"

"Maybe but a good kick in the nuts is always one way to settle some disputes. You can't always solve everything peacefully," the ghost answered.

"It will only bring more violence!!"

"Well, we didn't exactly take out our best tea set for Arago and discuss his whole world domination plan, did we?" Shuu said. Nasuti sighed out of desperation.

"That's not the same thing and you know it."

As the argument went on, going nowhere, Touma kept his eyes on Azhure's bedroom door. He was wondering if she could hear all this or decided to ignore it. As usual, her brother took her defence by minimizing her actions and the archer started to wonder if that was a good thing for the young woman to have someone protecting her always like this, justifying every of her gestures. Did she agree to it? Was she even aware of this? What were her thoughts about the situation? How did she feel?

Those questions never found answers because when Azhure walked out for diner, she flatly refused to speak of it and the guys decided to act as if nothing has happened.

***

"_Another great performance you pulled today," said the too familiar voice to Azhure._

"_You again? I told you to go away," the young woman answered._

"_True. Just like last time. Actually, you've been asking me to leave you about...hmmm...257 times." Azhure sweatdropped._

"_I can't believe you actually keep track of this," she muttered to herself._

"_What can I say? I like precision," Silver told her as he walked around her like predator circling its prey. "So, you think they grew tired of you yet?"_

"_I'm not listening..."_

"_You got a troublesome temper problem. You can't control your magic. You can't control your fists. Is your blood starting to betray you?" he grinned evily. "Is the goddess in you taking over?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_You didn't tell them about your little 'curse' did you? You only slide a small hint to the blond one but never voiced the whole thing to them."_

"_They don't need to know everything."_

"_Funny you say that. I think they should know that you can go rogue at any time and kill them because you can go NUTS."_

"_I won't lose my mind. I WON'T!"_

"_Who will you kill first? The water girl? The tomboy? That annoying endless pit guy? The stuck up blond?"_

"_STOP IT!"_

"_Oh...I know... You would go for the one you love most first... Him." And he showed her the cut off head of Touma that he was holding by the hair._

***

"NO!!!!" she screamed as she woke up, covered in cold sweat.

"Azhure, what's wrong?" Orion asked worried. But he received no answer. He watched his sister throwing her blankets away, jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room. She did not seem to mind all the noise she was making as she ran upstairs. The moonlight going through the windows helped her not to crash into the furniture but she bumped a couple of times in the archways of doors. She opened violently the door of Touma's and Seiji's bedroom only to find Touma's bed empty. She quickly turned to Seiji who instinctively reached for his orb when the noise of the door slamming against the wall woke him up.

"Where is he?" she asked him urgently.

"Where's who? What's going on?" Seiji was about to armor up when he heard his voice.

"I have to see Touma! Where is he?"

"Azhure, you have to calm down." The last thing Seiji wanted was a hysterical girl in his room at 3am in the morning. He guessed she was probably shocked by one of her nightmares. Why else would she burst in at this ungodly hour?

"Seiji, please. Tell me where he is. I need to know he's ok. I need to see him." She was about to crack when she heard Touma's voice behind her.

"Azhure? What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked her, surprised. She turned around and looked at him. He couldn't see it but she started to cry. She slowly walked toward him, her hands reaching for his arms as if she wanted to make sure it was truly him and she fell on her knees, sobbing violently. Touma didn't understand but he kneeled in front of her and hugged her. It was the only thing he could think of to comfort her.

The light in the corridor light up and four shadows appeared in the doorway. Shin, Shuu and Ryo were wearing their subarmor, thinking some youjas were attacking the house. When they saw the scene, they looked at each other puzzled and they looked at Seiji who simply shrugged. Nasuti made her way through the boys and put her hand on Azhure's shoulder.

"It's ok... Everyone's fine." But the magician refused to leave the archer's arms. On her side, Nasuti refused to leave her alone with either of the guys who were sharing the room. In the end, it was agreed that Orion would be the best watch dog to make sure nothing inappropriate would happen in that room that night. By the time the decision was made, Azhure had cried herself asleep in Touma's arms. The blue hair teenager took her in his arms and settled her in his bed before taking place next to her. He had no choice but to cuddle up with her, considering the size of the bed.

However, Touma had little good memories of that night as Orion's piercing gaze stayed on him and his hands all night long. He would later say that it was the less restful night he had in years, just after the ones he had with Ryo when they went to the youjakai to free their captured friends.

***

"I have something for you," Touma said to Azhure. It was only a couple of days after she came into his room at night. She was in the dining room, doing some homework to not be too much behind her classes and he just came back from one of his late classes. She looked up to him, wondering what he was hiding behind his back.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked, curious. He walked up to her and stood at his side with a small smile.

"Considering you seemed to have very disturbing nights lately, I thought you would need permanent protection from them."

"I see. You guys have some sort of talismans for this kind of thing?" Of course, Azhure had to tell everyone about her nightmares after the scene she did two nights ago. They were all upset she didn't open up to them about it earlier and that reaction surprised her. They were treating her like family...and she felt ashamed to not act more accordingly. She swore to herself to change that.

"Sort of." With pride, he put in front of her a fluffy dark brown teddy bear with a dark blue ribbon around its neck. She examined it carefully.

"A teddy bear?"

"Yes. Children sleep with them to help to fall asleep, believing it will keep the monsters away."

"So...I'm a child?" she asked him, poking the teddy once.

"No, that's not what I meant!!!" Gosh, he had trouble expressing himself sometimes. He slapped his forehead and tried again. "It's just...I can't exactly be at your side every night to keep Silver away. So...I thought that if I gave you a teddy bear, it might...help you sleep better at night." He felt his cheeks burning and rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment. But the princess smiled and shyly took the stuffed animal. The ribbon was silky to the touch, made out of shiny fabric. It was actually a little paler than Orion's blue ribbon and Touma's armor. The fur under her fingers was soft to the touch which forces anyone that held it hugs it to death.

"Thank you, Touma," she said truthfully, hugging the bear. To see her so happy made the Trooper all fuzzy inside.

"So, how's the homework going?" asked suddenly Orion who passed his head through the table, ruining a perfect moment. His sister glared at him but he just gave her an innocent smile. Touma, understanding the meaning of this interruption, excused himself and left. Starting from that day, every time Azhure dreamt of Silver, the evil sorcerer was chased around by a huge stuffy bear.

Months passed and no one talked about that incident again nor did Azhure and Touma shared any other moments like the one they had in the dining room, thanks to Orion. Winter turned into spring and spring into summer. The summer of that year was unusually hot and to escape the heat, Azhure, Aikyo and Rin decided to go away for a few days to help with Aikyo's training. Just like she promised Shin, she asked Azhure to help her with her powers and knowing the importance of knowing your limitations, the magician accepted to teach her everything she could. At first, she spent her time studying Aikyo's powers to understand them then, when she knew everything there was to know about them, she started teaching the silver hair girl. She began with simple tricks but now, they had to find a good hiding place for the trickier spells and water manipulations to avoid detection.

"Aikyo, where's my book?" Rin asked as she was looking into the trunk of the car in Nasuti's parking lot.

"How should I know? I didn't make your bag," her friend answered.

"Did we pack enough food and water for this trip?" Azhure asked them.

"I think we have enough. In the worst case, you can always open a portal to take us back here," Aikyo said with a smile.

"True, but I would prefer your training to go without interruption."

"Girls, come on! Don't ignore me! I want to find that book!"

"What book it was again?" the magician asked.

"The myths and legends one," the tomboy answered.

"Ah! I think you left it in the living room. I'll go get it," Azhure replied before walking back into the house. Most of its inhabitants were out at this hour of the day: Ryo and Seiji went downtown, Shuu and Shin were at the beach to get cool off and surfing and Nasuti was out for some grocery shopping. The magician completely forgot about Touma so when he walked in silently in the living as she was searching for the book, she nearly had a heart attack when he talked to her.

"Leaving soon?" he asked innocently. He blinked at her reaction, for she screamed and turned around, her right hand on her heart. "Calm down. It's just me," he continued with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry! I was just I was alone in the house," the teenager baffled before taking Rin's book that was stuck between two pillows of the sofa.

"So you would have just left without saying goodbye?" Touma asked her teasingly. She blushed.

"Only because I thought you were out with the others. Aikyo already said her goodbye to Shin this morning before he left for the beach with Shuu. I suppose you were still asleep then."

"Probably," he shrugged. "Will you be away long?"

"No. Probably just a week or a little over that."

"I still don't think that going to another world for training Aikyo is a good idea. What if you need help?"

"We'll be fine. The world is safe and we will stay together all the time. If the need to escape arises, I'll take them to safety here. Trust me."

"Alright. In that case, I'll see you when you come back. I'll be leaving with Jun soon for some star gazing."

"What? Really? Oh I wish I could come too!!" Azhure always thought it was fascinating to see how the starry sky was different on Earth than on her home world but considering the light pollution the planet had, it was difficult to actually see the real sky at night.

"We can go another time you and I if you want. We have all summer to do that." He smiled at her and she blushed again.

"That would be nice," she replied, squeezing the book in her hands.

"Azhure!! Did you find it yet?" Rin screamed from afar.

"Oh I better go. The girls are waiting for me. Have a good star gazing activity with Jun!"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Touma called after her as she ran out of the house.

"Of course! I have your talisman with me!" she replied, giggling.

Touma smiled to himself. The year has been eventful with Azhure around but he was glad that her and his friends were now feeling better. Seiji was back to his old self and Ryo seemed to have finally accepted Luna's death and stopped blaming himself. The princess' nightmares were over or so it appeared and she never tried to run away again. He started to wonder when he should give her back her missing sai he kept.

_Maybe when she will come back from this trip_, he thought.

However, another event would take his mind of this matter all too soon, as a strange African warrior appeared downtown few days after the girls left.

The End


End file.
